Clannad- Could this be love for Sonuhara?
by Amber.Anime.Freak
Summary: This is a fanfic between Koheii and my OC OC: Fuyuko Kanagawa ; Long brown hair that is always pulled back into a plait that travels past her knee,Bright green eyes she enjoys sport,music and drama and before going to this school she was living in England. Fuyuko's Point of view ((Didnt really know what to rate this story so sorry)
1. Chapter 1-Love in bloom

This is a fanfic between Koheii and my OC

OC: Fuyuko Kanagawa ; Long brown hair that is always pulled back into a plait that travels past her knee,Bright green eyes.

Fuyuko's Point of view

"Bye mom im off to school" New school today I hope I don't come aross any trouble on the way there.

What the hell is that shouting I looked up almost at school I looked around finding where abouts the shouting was coming from I followed it to an alley. At the bottom of the alley was a group of boys surrounding a small boy with weird blonde hair I began walking towards them slowly and silently

"You little brat!" I saw one of the boys lift a fist at the small boy, thenext thing I knew I was standing in front of the boy

"What do you think your doing?" the boys began laughing and it pissed me off "Now move before I punch you" I kept silent and stood still he shrugged I went to punch me I grabbed his fist and twisted it kicking him in the stomach and with my free hand I punched him in the nose. Soon after that all the boys ran off towards the school the small blonde was shaking I don't know why

"You're a little whimp you know that?" I stood with my hand held on my hip

"Shut up I am not a whimp and I could kick your ass any day" he was smiling and flicking his hair off his face like he was cute or something yeah he wishes

"Sure well you can kick my ass some other time, by the way I'm Fuyuko Kanagawa." I began walking away from him and back to the school he ran after me "I haven't seen you around before" again he did that annoying hair flip

"so what is your name then?"

"Oh im Youhei Sunohara"

"Cool what did you do to get those kids to start on you then?"

"I was playing my music to loud for there precious little ears" He laughed

"I wouldn't speak about them like that"

"Why not"

"They had your ass kicked back there" by now we had reached the school gate a boy witrth blue hair and a girl with reddish brown hair walked over I waved to sunohara not wanting to get caught up with anyone else "See ya"I walked off to class I walked into the classroom after finally finding it. "Morning sir" I bowed slightly and gave him the paper I was givn by the reception

"Oh good morning. Class this is Fuyuko Kanagawa" I searched around the lassrom and froze as I saw Sonuhara sitting at the back of the classroom next to the boy with blue hair "You can go and sit at the back there" He pointed at the chair next to sonuhara's I muttered a curse and then walked to the seat

"Woah what you doing here?" he looked almost angry that I was here

"Just be happy I don't want to smash yourt face in" I nodded and grabbed out my pen the rest fo this lesson droned on after it had finished I packed my stuff away and stood up Sunohara ran after me "So how would you like me to show you around?" this kid was hopeless

"Thanks" I smiled and looked at him, great he was blushing "But I don't want to be seen talking to a weirdo, I mean its my first day don't want a bad rep now do I ?" I walked away smiling and of course as he was a moron he chased after me "why are you being so horrible to me now?"

"what are you talking about?"

"well earlier you was being nice to me" I began laughing slightly

"I helped you that's all if you don't leave me alone I wont do it again" I walked off quickly

"does that mean you will help next time?" he shuted after me but I was quite far so I couldn't really hear him. I finished the rest of the day avoiding him as best I could.


	2. Chapter 2-We meet again

Fanfi cont.

The school was pretty empty when I was on my way o leave I looked around and noticed a board about club activities I looked over it and shrugged not much sports that I would be interested in joining and then it caught my eye 'Theatre club' I smiled and looked over at the days and times looks they are having a meeting now I looked at he classroom number and headed straight over when I got near it I heard a lot of crashing inside, I opened the door as sunohara came flying past me I grabbed him before he smashed through the window and put him on the floor I entered the room and looked around I noticed the girl with the reddish brown hair she smiled and walked up to me "Would you like to join the Theatre club" I nodded and smiled

"Yes if that is okay" I turned my head slightly to see Sunohara standing up and walking up to me I felt him put his hand on my shoulder I grabbed it twisting his arm behind his back and turning back to the sweet girl "Hi my name is Fuyuko Kanagawa" I tightened my grip on Sunohara's arm as he yelped out in pain

She looked worried "Yes I'm Nagisa Furukawa and we would be delighted for you to join" I threw Sunohara against the wall and turned and smiled at the rest of the room "Hi" we all exchanged hello's and introductions at the end I looked around "well this is some messed up Theatre club" I laughed slightly and Sunohara placed his hand on my shoulder again "Yes I believe that is true" I scowled at him

"You better get your hand off my shoulder now" I waited for him to move his hand but he just tightened his grip I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back again he had tears forming in his eyes I laughed slightly "Are you really crying?"

"No ofcouse not" He gritted his teeth

"Do you two know eachother?" I looked around as the girl with the long puple hair tat I had learned as Kyou Fujibayashi

"I saved his life this morning" I smiled

"No you didn't I had it completely under control" Sunohara still had tiny tears in his eyes but I decided to ignore it this time

"Oh I see so did those rugby guys get him again" this time it was Tomoya speaking

"Yes they had him down in an alley by the school"

After the club had finished I felt quite happy I felt as though I had just made a load of friends although it may not have been the tyoe of Theatre club I would have expected it was still fun I walked out with Sunohara still held in my grip his hand pulled behind his back

"Can you let go yet?"

"Nope your coming with me" I led him out of the school and up onto a nearby field here I let him go he stood there rubbing his arm and moaning

"why the hell did you bring me here?" I looked at him and smiled cliking my fingers

"So I can beat you up" I smiled and laughed slightly dropping my hands to my side

"W-What?" he held his hands up in front of him as though ready to punch me he ran up to me and just as he was about to punch me there was a shout from a nearby row of trees

"Fuyuko!"


	3. Chapter 3-The visit

I lay silently trying to think of what to say turns out I didn't have to worry sunohara knew what to say "So what makes you faint all of the time"

"Well I don't really know" I blushed and began fidgeting slightly

"Come on even I can see past that" he poked my cheek and I slapped away his hand

"Your just to nosy, Do you have any siblings Sunohara?" he nodded quietly

"Yeah I have a sister called Mei" He smiled flipping his hair again

"Oh are you close with her?"

"Well we are close but not as close as you and your brother" I froze and looked away

"We aren't as close as it may look you know"

"What do you mean you look like the type who would tell eachother everything and stuff you know the lovey dovey type" I smiled a tear rolling down my cheek

"We don't tell eachother everything" I tried to stop myself from crying but after a while my face was covered in tears rolling down my cheeks

"What do you mean? Whats wrong? What haven't you told him?" Sunohara rested his hand on my shoulder

"The reason I am always fainting, the reason my mom has to leave us all of the time, the reason that i-I" I covered my face I was crying to much my eyes hurt I had a headache from all the crying

"You what?" he tightened his grip on my shoulder

"I-I" I wiped away some tears and stared him straight in the face sitting up slowly "I probably wont live for another year" He just sat there his face was white his voice opened slightly

"And you haven't told your brother" I shook my head wiping away the rest of the tears

"How do you tell someone you love that srt of news?"

"If you don't mind me asking why are you going to die?" he scratched the back of his head

"I have lung cancer" I smiled nodding slightly, well after that all we seemed to talk about was my cancer and what treatment I was going to need to get better after a while we went downstairs to see what Taskichi was doing.

"Hey Tatski what you doing?" I sat down on he sofa in our living room Taskichi was in the kitchen

"Making dinner for everyone" I nodded guessing by everyone he also meant Sunohara I turned back to Sunohara looking out of the window "I was wondering since im not really feeling very well, would you mind staying over the night we have a spare room so you can sleep there" I smiled putting my hand on my forehead I still had a headache from crying

"Umm, Yeah sure" Tatskichi walked in with a big bowl of noodles and a smaller bowl of saye

"Grubs up" we all sat down and ate the noodles happily, it was fun I felt like I had meaning to my life, all the life that was left was not being wrcked I had a brother that loved me and I had friends that cared about me I was lost in thought as Sunohara and Tatskichi started bickering again when there was a knock on the door I got up and opened the door "H-Hello?" I looked out to see Tomoya and Nagisa

"Hi, Fuyuko" They both stood at the door smiling at me I smiled opening the door fully

"Hey Nagisa. Hello Tomoya" I hadn't noticed that Sunohara was behind me

"Why do I still get called Sunohara and yet you call him Tomoya?" I punched him in the face and invited Nagisa and Tomoya in I helped Sunohara up and placed him on the sofa "So what are you two doing here?" I smiled hoping that it would be Nagisa to speak I didn't really fancy talking to Tomoya and luckily it was

"We were here to see Sunohara" suddenly he jumped up screaming his head off

"And you call me Sunohara what is it between me and Tomoya that means he gets to be called by his first name?" by now he was grabbing his hair in frustration I grabbed his hand pulling him back down on to the sofa

"Just sit down" I blushed noticing I was still grabbing his hand I let go quickly and looked away hoping nobody had noticed unfortunately Tomoya had.


	4. Chapter 4-Perhaps?

Tomoya began laughing he was literally rolling around on the sofa clutching his belly I didn't see what was funny and neither did Nagisa

"Tomoya, whats wrong?" he stopped himself laughing and sat up straight pointing over in my direction

"Do you seriously fancy Youhei?" Sunohara shooted his head round to look at me before I knew it I had 3 pairs of eyes staring at me and of course Tatskichi saved me

"Don't you go making accusations about my sister she can do better than that dork over there, how dare you accuse my sister of something so stupid" Tomoya,well after that I refuse to call him this he is now Okazaki, so Okazaki and Nagisa stared in amazement my brother is good at hiding and staying quiet so they hadn't noticed him I darted my eyes over at Sunohara he was still staring at me when her eyes met we blushed and looked down. I stood up quikly "Well you lot have fun I don't feel to well so I'm going to bed" I ran out of the room before anybody could say anything to me

The next day I woke up to Sunohara poking me in the face I opened my eyes slowly "W-What?"

"Good morning Fuyuko~chan" I punched him in the face really hard

"You can call me Fuyuko but not chan" I felt really Bad because I know I had really liked him saying that but I had to pretend that I didn't otherwise he might tell Okazaki and he might start up some crap. After we got ready for school and ate a bit of breakfast we all left we walked on the route to school silently and Tatskichi left us to go to his school which luckily was almost just down the road from ours.

"So how are you feeling today?" Sunohara flipped his hair again and so I slapped him round the back of the head lightly

"I feel fine and stop flipping your hair its really annoying" I smiled "So, um" I fumbled with my thumb not knowing how to say it without sounding weird. He looked at me curiously his blue eyes sparkling in the light . "What Okazaki said yesterday…" I stopped fumbling with my thumbs and he put his hand on my shoulder.

" Hey don't worry yourself about that I know and Okazaki knows that you don't think of me like that I mean I wouldn't want to date you anyway your abusive" He smiled and I grabbed his hand twisting his arm before lifting him up and throwing him down on the ground as hard as I could I walked off my fists clenched. I spent the rest of the day avoiding him.

Sunoharas P.O.V

What is wrong with that chick first she tries to make me disabled and then she avoids me all day. This girl is seriously messed up.

"Hi dude what you thinking about!" Tomoya put me in a slight headlock strangling me, normally I would have made big fuss but I really couldn't be bothered and I don't know why. "Um, Sunohara. Whats wrong?" Nagisa stood on the other side of me and I smiled slightly. "Nothing." I slid out from tomoyas hold and ran back to my dorm. Of course, they followed. I gave up after a while and whilst they were sat on the floor around my table, I lay on my bed.

"Whats wrong?" Tomoya looked up at me. He didn't looked worried but I could tell he was.

"I don't actually know. This morning me and Fuyuko were walking to school and well all I said was that you an dme both know that she doesn't really fancy me and I wouldn't date her anyway she is vicious and then she threw me on the ground she was try to make me disabled I swear and all day she has been ignoring me."

"And that's what most girls do…Beat you up and then ignore you."

"Yeah but this time is different. Oh forget it you wouldn't understand" I buried my head inm my pillows

"I understand. Its different because it is playing on your mind as to why she would hurt you and why she is ignoring you not as much the fact that she is. To be honest Sunohara its obvious you just have to remember everything that happened before school yesterday, If you do you will understand it all." Nagisa smiled and I looked at her in amazement. Perhaps there was an easier way there had to be an easier way.

"Or I could talk to her for you?" She smiled again and I jumped up

"Yes. Please. That would be great"

"Okay then lets go. I will go in and talk to Fuyuko and you two wait outside I will try not to be to long." And so we walked her to Fuyukos house and she went in whilst me and Tomoya waited outside for her.


End file.
